


It's Happening!

by anxiousbutcaffeinated



Series: The New Team on the Block [4]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Exy (All For The Game), Female Exy Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousbutcaffeinated/pseuds/anxiousbutcaffeinated
Summary: They finally have jerseys, it's official: UF Gators are here to play.
Series: The New Team on the Block [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016551
Kudos: 2





	It's Happening!

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little scene I though of at 3 am, the only time my brain says I'm allowed to have any thoughts. Also I draw Isabel Khan so I wanted to post something to go along with it. Here's a link to my tumblr with some art I did of her in her new jersey, it's VERY rough and if anyone wants to do something better feel free. Let me know if you have anything you want to see of any ideas for the gals!  
> And yes, the coach now has a name, well a last name, I kinda just threw it in and now it shall stay forever. Thank you and goodnight!
> 
> https://anxiousbutcaffeinated.tumblr.com/post/638279558237503488/heres-one-of-my-ocs-from-my-series-i-just-posted

Out of breath, Isabel resting her hands on her knees as she finished her tenth lap round the court. She usually stayed late after everyone left practice, and after an extra hour of doing drill she was finally on her cool down. Her team was working so hard to get ready for the season, every morning and night every day of the week. But as captain, Isabel held herself to a higher standard, why should her teammates respect her if she was falling behind the rest of them? She wanted to prove that they weren’t wrong looking to her, she would show up for them and earn her keep.

“Hey Khan, get over here!”

Her head snapped to the side, seeing Coach Johnson standing to the side of the gymnasium. He was walking in with a large cardboard box in one hand, hot coffee in the other. He had been pulling many late nights lately, making sure they were ready for the first match of the season in a couple weeks.

“What’s up Coach?”

He dropped the box, not spilling a drop of his coffee as he did so. “Good news, you guys won’t be playing in those ratty tee shirts this season.”

Isabel gasped, dropping to the floor to dig through the box. They had been waiting for weeks on their jerseys, resorting to ordering cheap screen printed tees so they at least had something they could wear when they went out as a team. But, holding the real deal in her hands was ten times better than whatever she was imagining. Right on top was hers, number one.

A blue base, the number in bold white on the front with a gator logo behind it. On the back ‘KHAN’ was in bold white letters over her name. The sides had a line of orange down it, bringing together all the school’s colors. They looked sleek, something they could wear and not be embarrassed about. Right below it was her away jersey, the white and blue reversed but overall the same.

“There’s are awesome.”

“So you approve?”

Isabel looked up at her coach, cocking an eyebrow. “Would it matter if I did?”

“It’s your team, you get veto power. I can’t have you girls feeling stupid on the field, I can reorder them if somethings not right.”

She smiled, shaking her head. “No, these are perfect. Thank you Coach.”

He shrugged, playing it off as no big deal. “I’m going to hand them out at practice tomorrow, so put yours back for now, I figured since you were here still I’d give you a sneak peak.”

“Are you here for much longer? Need any help with anything?”

Sipping his coffee he waved her off, sliding the box with his foot to his work station in the bleachers. The school was making him share the gym’s office with the women’s basketball coach, which wasn’t fair to either of them since their positions were full time jobs and generated quite a bit of paperwork. Coach Johnson had taken to sitting on the bleachers to do his work to give Coach Jessica her space; they were the ones invading their gym after all. “No, you go and get out of here. Don’t think I don’t know you’ve been coming back here during the night a few times during the week.”

“Only when I can’t sleep,” she tried to defend herself. Insomnia wasn’t new of Isabel, but it did help her to tire herself out on the court when it hit now.

“We can’t have our captain be sleep deprived. Make sure all your homework is in and be ready for practice first thing tomorrow. There’s going to be lots of yelling and squealing when the jerseys come out and no one wants to deal with that sleep deprived.”

“You pretend we annoy you but we know you like us.” She took his advice and started unstrapping her gloves. “I’ll see you tomorrow coach, take it easy on the coffee.”

He turned away but waved a hand over his shoulder so Isabel knew he heard her. Walking into the locker room she was almost giddy, unable to wipe the smile off her face. They’d been practicing for ever, but actually having the jerseys,  _ her name on one of them _ , made it feel more real. They did it, she did it, they had an exy team.


End file.
